Roles Reversed
by narutofan821007
Summary: It's different now... he's the pathetic one, or maybe nothing's changed at all...


"Always crossing roads, right Sakura?" he asked. "Please Sasuke-kun, just comeback." She sobbed. "Still the same Sakura I knew two and a half years ago." He chuckled until fierce orbs glared at her. Sketching upon his face a look of malice, he slid his katana out of its shell. "Bye Sakura, I loved you." Dripping onto the floor the sanguine liquid dried and her whole figure disappeared in smoke. 'Shit, a clone' he thought. Stepping out slowly from the shadows, the real Sakura appeared. "You've actually lost your intelligence Sasuke" and he cringed when it was spat. "You're an asshole you know that?" she said, and he didn't even look her in the eye. He simply refused as he slid the weapon back into its case.

"You're stupid to come here alone Sakura." He simply said. Laughing darkly, she spoke, "Think I was the same I was back then, Sasuke? No, and my mission is to bring you back. I've forgotten who you were and moved on." No longer had he heard that he had her shoved against the wall. Pulling out a kunai he had it against her stomach. Precisely aiming it up towards her heart he stabbed her. Once again it had been a clone and smoke once again replaced "Sakura". He growled out in anger. "Don't be so hasty Sasuke-kun." She said coming down from the ceiling.

"Stop running from me Sakura!" he shouted. In a flash she had a blade at his throat. "Who's running Sasuke-kun?" she breathed into his ear. Shivers running down his back and up, he escaped, metal clashing against metal. "You're not getting me that easily." He 

snarled. "Temper, temper…" she answered, swinging her finger side to side. "So you've loved me? What's with the past tense?" she asked glaring at one another as they took side steps. "Hn. Don't worry, Sakura I still do, and I know you still love me." He smirked. Faltering for a second, she stood still, "You're so sure. We'll see." And with that they disappeared.

Blurs in the air and sparks brightly clashing, they fought. Even with the sharingan on, his speed couldn't compare with hers. Using his toned arms to block her punches, he stepped back. "Can't keep up?" she taunted. Fighting resumed with him armed with weapons. Filling her fist with chakra and jumping into the air, she pummeled the earth. Trembling to its core, the ground shattered and broke. Not quick on catching that with his eye, he desperately held onto the edge of the cliff. "Sakura, please." And he held out his other hand. With a fake smile on her face, she stepped closer until her foot pressed onto his hand. "I loved you too, Sasuke-kun," she murmured. Pain throbbing through his hand his grip loosened and fell into the endless pits of darkness.

"Ahh!" he gasped as he sat up in bed. He glanced around taking in the unfamiliarity of the room. "Like the genjutsu, Sasuke-kun?" she asked innocently. Sweat perspired on his brow. "Know I could've done it Sasuke-kun." She says and leaves. Taking in his surroundings, he realizes that he is around plain white walls that he recognized as the Konoha Hospital. 

"She's a medic-nin?" he asked to himself, as he let the question linger in the air. Laying back down upon crisp white sheets, he stared blankly into the ceiling.

Pleased with her own actions, and her inner's praise, this only boosted her self-esteem to further tease her beloved Sasuke-kun. Smirking lightly, she leaves the office in a puff of smoke. Reappearing in her house she sighs in content and begins to ponder upon if the effect of her jutsu was too much. She shook her thought of doubt away and fell to slumber.

Next morning as it is her daily routine, she went to go check upon her still long time crush. Lightly opening the door, she peeked her head out. There he was asleep, face softened and eyebrows furrowed in worry. She giggled at this softer side of the Uchiha. A light smile spread across her face, content with just seeing him so… peaceful. Unfortunately, the peace was disrupted when the blonde decided to burst into the room. "Teme, get up!" the blonde yelled out. 3,2, and 1… BOOM! Sakura punched him out through the window, at the same time waking him up. "What the hell was that noise? The dobe trying to give me a fucking migraine in the morning?" he asked. "Now, now Sasuke-kun, he's trying to be helpful." She tried to say without giggling. "Oh, it's funny is it?" he asked with a smirk.

In a flash, he had appeared in front of her, and his hand reached behind her to lock the door. Gulping nervously she backed away, only to have her back come in contact with the door. His had cupped her face, as his mouth was by her ear. "I don't think it's funny at all." 

He breathed, only resulting in her blushing heavily. His other was pressed against the wall of the room. "I didn't think so Sakura." He murmured before he leant in.

Lightly, he pressed his lips against her lips in a chaste kiss. Even if it only lasted a few seconds, she easily melted against and him. He tried to pull away but she clutched his shirt and brought him back down. What they didn't know was that they had caught quite an audience in the back. Outside the window of the room, fan girls cried, Lee swore revenge, nurses stood jaws wide agape. Instinctively, his arms wound around her waist, and her arms around the nape of his neck.

Both pulled away breathless, still encased in one another's arms. Her head pressed into his black shirt in embarrassment. "Again?" he asked her. In shock her head raised and stared at his obsidian orbs. Her cheeks in a dark hue of pink, she didn't know how to respond to that question! So simply, he just leant down again, taking away her second kiss, and hopefully every single one after that.

The silver haired Jounin sat perched on a branch outside, his eye crinkled in amusement.


End file.
